Mãos Frias
by Nai-chan667
Summary: Milo x CamusApos a primeira noite juntos, o dia seguinte de Camus e Milo, agora sendo mais que amigosyaoi  lemon!


**Mãos frias**

Milo acordou lentamente se espreguiçando. Parecia mais cansado do que de costume. Mais uma vez tinha sonhado com Camus. Mais um de seus sonhos onde finalmente conseguia ter o amor do cavaleiro de aquário.

Acordou meu amor?

Milo se virou na cama espantado ao ouvir a voz de…

Camus…

Camus estava deitado na cama de lado apoiando-se no cotovelo. Ele sorriu para Milo, ajeitando os cabelos que lhe caiam sobre o belo rosto. Já tinha algum tempo que Camus tinha acordado, se deparando com a bela visão de Milo dormindo ao seu lado. E assim como Milo ele também achou que aquilo era um sonho no inicio.

Milo não resistiu a abraçar Camus. Então não havia sido sonho. Eles realmente estavam juntos. Milo sentiu que o ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Ele ficou deitado por cima de Camus sem querer soltá-lo e ver que aquilo não era real.

Camus o abraçou de volta e após algum tempo assim fez com que Milo o encarasse, vendo que este tinha lagrimas nos olhos, mas que dava para qualquer um ver o quanto ele estava feliz. Camus passou os dedos pelos olhos de Milo e o puxou seu rosto para mais perto e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Ao sentir o toque dos lábios de Camus, Milo fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo invadindo sua boca com a língua indo de encontro a dele. Eles ficaram se beijando longamente até que Milo parou sorrindo para Camus.

Diz para mim que eu não to sonhando.

Você não está, Milo. Nós realmente estamos juntos.

EU TO MUITO FELIZ! –gritou Milo se jogando na cama ao lado de Camus, fazendo-o rir com sua atitude.- E eu te amo muito, Camus.

Eu também. –disse sentando na cama.

Você também o que? –perguntou Milo sentando de lado em seu colo. – Está muito feliz ou também me ama muito?

Os dois, Milo, os dois.

Milo e Camus ficaram assim até que se deram conta que estavam super atrasados para treinar e que já era mais de dez da manhã. Após se arrumarem e tomarem café juntos, eles foram treinar. E como já era de se esperar tiveram que enfrentar uma maratona de perguntas sobre o atraso de ambos (principalmente Camus, já q Milo sempre chegava atrasado).

No meio da tarde, Milo estava sentado em um canto mais afastado da arena de treinamento vendo alguns cavaleiros que ainda treinavam, e outros que apenas conversavam, até que de repente sentiu um par de mãos frias tampar seus olhos.

Camus! –disse Milo sem ter duvida.

Como sabia que era eu?

Camus perguntou sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro de escorpião e abraçando-o. Eles tinham ficado quase todo o dia separados por causa de treinos e outras coisas.E o que quase os matava, já que não tinha nem vinte quatro horas que estavam juntos.

Ou era você, ou alguém tinha ficado segurando uma pedra de gelo por muito tempo. –respondeu Milo rindo.

Minhas mãos são tão frias assim? –perguntou olhando para as próprias mãos.

Não… -falou ironicamente se levantando.- Só lembram, muito, as geleiras da Sibéria.  
Milo beijou Camus e se começou a andar na maior naturalidade. Mas foi detido por Camus que o abraçou por trás e disse em seu ouvido:

Ontem quando minha mão estava em um "certo lugar" você não reclamou disso.

É verdade.

Milo riu ao lembrar do que ele e Camus haviam feito no dia anterior. Era incrível como as coisas mudavam em um dia para o outro. Depois de muito tempo finalmente eles estavam juntos e muito felizes. Talvez eles só tenham conseguido acreditar que o que acontecera não era sonho quando acordaram juntos no quarto da casa de Escorpião.

Milo! Milo! – chamava Shura se aproximando de onde estavam.

É melhor você ir.

Está bem. – Milo se virou para beijá-lo.- Mas venha passar a noite comigo hoje. –pediu abraçando-o com muito carinho.

Pode ter certeza que eu irei.

E após ouvir isso, Milo saiu correndo ao encontro de Shura, se sentindo muito feliz. Ele acompanhou Capricórnio de volta aos treinos até que o por do sol chegasse e todos os cavaleiros se retirassem.

Milo voltou para sua casa sem ver Camus. Procurou por ele um pouco até Shaka disse que Camus já tinha ido para casa a tempo. Então ele apenas subiu para casa para se preparar para seu grande amor. Com certeza Camus já devia estar chegando. E se ele demorasse sem duvida Milo iria atrás dele.

Assim que chegou em casa Milo foi para o banheiro se despindo pelo caminho e deixando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ele entrou no banheiro ligando o chuveiro, deixando a água percorrer por seu corpo, imaginando que daqui a pouco seria Camus, que estaria percorrendo todo o seu corpo como havia feito na noite anterior.

Camus… - Milo pensou alto deixando o sabonete cair no chão, sentindo o corpo reagir aos pensamentos que vinham a sua mente.

Resolveu começar sem mim?

Hã?

Milo foi se virar para ver quem era, mas acabou pisando no sabonete e escorregando, batendo a cabeça no chão. Ele gritou alto, por causa da pancada.

Milo!

Camus correu até ele abrindo a porta do Box e desligando o chuveiro.

Você está bem? –perguntou ajudando-o a levantar.

Minha cabeça!

Milo sentia uma dor enorme na cabeça. A pancada parecia que foi feia. Ele se deixou guiar por Camus que lhe vestiu o roupão e o trouxe para o quarto, abraçando-o como se assim pudesse fazer sua dor sumir.

Ta doendo muito? –perguntou segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos.

Tá. Acho melhor eu colocar gelo, ou então vou ficar com um galo enorme.

Milo começou a se afastar de Camus para ir a cozinha pegar um pouco de gelo, mas este o segurou pelo braço.

Onde pensa que vai?

Na cozinha. Pegar gelo.

Você está com um cavaleiro de gelo do lado e vai na cozinha? –perguntou Camus brincando.

Milo se tocou do que Camus estava se referindo e riu levemente, concordando e fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Segurando na mão de Camus, Milo o fez sentar na cama encostando-se na cabeceira, e em seguida Milo abriu suas penas, sentando entre elas deixando suas costas encostadas na barriga de Camus.

Camus colocou a mão na cabeça de Milo, fazendo uma pequena camada de gelo surgir na mão e a medida que o gelo derretia ia se renovando.

Agora eu entendo porque sua mão é tão fria. –riu Milo virando o rosto para poder ver Camus.

Muito engraçado Milo. Agora… você tem que sentar assim?

Milo olhou para si mesmo. Seu roupão estava praticamente aberto e levantando, deixando as pernas bronzeadas completamente de fora. Ele podia sentir o pênis de Camus contra seu corpo e querendo provocá-lo começou a se mexer entre suas pernas.

Assim como? –perguntou abrindo o laço do roupão.

Camus respirou fundo ao ver Milo abrindo o roupão, deixando mais de seu corpo bronzeado aparecer. Ele não resistiu e começou a passar a mão por seu peito que estava completamente de fora, sentindo que Milo tremeu com seu toque.

Não dava para você tirar o gelo das mãos antes de nós começarmos a brincar, não? –perguntou Milo.

Desculpe, mas… e a sua cabeça?

Tem uma "outra cabeça" que está precisando de mais atenção. –disse Milo apontando para o próprio pênis.

Camus riu. Não tinha como ficar serio ao lado de Milo. Escorpião era o único que conseguia acabar com sua frieza como em um passe de mágica. Camus levou as mãos até o roupão de Milo e o abaixou lentamente, deixando Milo completamente nu.

Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar muito bem dessa sua outra cabeça.

Camus abraçou Milo com um braço, e com a mão livre jogou os cabelos dele de lado para poder beijar-lhe o pescoço e o ombro, fazendo Milo se deliciar com o toque enquanto gemia baixinho.

Milo jogou de lado, deixando mais espaço para Camus. Ele estava com os olhos fechado, enquanto seu pênis reagia imediatamente aos carinhos que Camus lhe fazia, ficando completamente ereto.

Camus.

O que foi, Milo? –perguntou sem parar de acaricia-lhe.

Você não vai tirar a roupa também? –perguntou se virando para ele ficando entre suas pernas.

Camus pegou as mãos de Milo e as colocou por dentro de sua camisa.

Se você quer tanto, por que você mesmo não tira minha roupa?

Milo tirou a camisa de Camus por cima da cabeça, parando para admirá-lo. Ele voltou a colocar as duas mãos sobre o peito dele, acariciando-o, subindo para o pescoço, para o rosto, segurando-o e beijando lhe os lábios em seguida.

Eu te amo muito, Camus. Sempre vou amar.

Eu também sempre vou te amar, Milo.

Camus abraçou Milo com força, sendo correspondido por ele, como se assim reforçassem a jura de amor eterno. Ficaram se abraçando por muito tempo, sentindo que nada mais existia fora daquele quarto.

Quando se separaram, Camus pode ver que a expressão de Milo, havia mudado completamente do terno de pouco tempo atrás, para uma expressão mais lasciva. Milo o olhava como se fosse devorá-lo com os olhos.

Hoje, meu amor, é a minha vez de te possuir. –disse Milo em seu ouvido.

Camus tremeu com a "ameaça" de Milo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Milo o segurou pelos pulsos e o beijou de leve.

A menos que você não queira. –disse Milo soltando-o e abraçando Camus, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.- Eu jamais faria algo contra a sua vontade.

Eu quero sim, Milo. – respondeu Camus acariciando-lhe o cabelo.- Assim como você foi meu eu quero ser seu.

Milo encarou Camus sorrindo e o beijou. Em seguida disse em seu ouvido:

Não se preocupe, Camus, que eu cuidar direitinho desse seu corpinho gostoso. Eu serei carinhoso, assim como você foi comigo ontem.

Eu sei. Eu confio em você.

Milo levou uma mão ao rosto de Camus, vendo que este fechava os sorrindo, totalmente entregue ao amante. Milo acariciou o peito de Camus, os braços as costas, admirando o cavaleiro a sua frente. Camus era como um sonho para ele. Mas como todo sonho uma hora acaba, Milo ficou com medo que aquilo também acabasse.

Prometa que será sempre meu, Camus, e que nunca vai me deixar. –pediu Milo o abraçando de forma possessiva.

Camus estranhou a atitude de Milo. A voz dele era baixa e até meio triste. Bem diferente da de minutos atrás. Então Camus o abraçou de volta, passando as mãos nas costas nuas de Milo e disse:

Claro que eu prometo, meu amor. Nada vai nos separar. A menos… que você deixe de me amar. –Camus falou isso desejando que nunca acontecesse.

Então nós vamos mesmo ficar juntos para sempre. Porque eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. – Milo parecia ter voltado ao normal.- Agora vamos parar de enrolar, porque essa noite você é todinho meu.

Camus sorriu concordando. Essa noite seria tão especial quanto a primeira, assim como todas as noites em que ficaram juntos.

Milo abriu a calça de Camus, e enfiou a mão ali dentro querendo saber o que Camus tinha ali para ele. E sinceramente, ele não ficou surpreso ao notar a ereção de Camus dentro da cueca. Milo começou a acariciá-la, fazendo Camus gemer e tentar se afastar de seu como reflexo, mas não conseguindo por causa da cabeceira da cama.

O que foi, Camus? –perguntou Milo cinicamente acelerando os movimentos que fazia com a mão. – Não está gostando?

Camus não respondeu. Apenas afastou Milo um pouco para poder tirar a calça junto com a cueca. Quando terminou de se despir, ele puxou Milo pelo cabelo beijando com paixão e o trazendo de volta ao meio de suas pernas, que lhe envolveram a cintura.

Milo puxou Camus, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, descendo as mãos até as nádegas dele e apertando-as com força, fazendo Camus gemer um pouco.

Eu vou adorar entrar todinho dentro desse seu cuzinho apertado. –disse malicioso.

Camus abraçou Milo, totalmente abandonado nos braços fortes de grego. Ele estava um pouco receoso. Milo era maior que ele. E como Camus nunca tinha estado com ninguém do mesmo sexo, alem de Milo, tudo se tornava mais difícil.

Percebendo o abandono de Camus, Milo segurou suas costas e o deitou na cama delicadamente, ficando por cima dele em seguida.

Obrigado Camus.- disse Milo.

Obrigado? Por que?

Por se entregar a mim. Você sabe que eu já estive com outros homens, mas você não. Sendo assim… é a sua primeira vez.

Camus sorriu, adorando o carinho de Milo. Ele conhecia, muito bem, as historias do sedutor cavaleiro de Escorpião. Historias que agora faziam parte do passado. Aquele ali era seu Milo. Seu e de mais ninguém.

Eu faço isso porque te amo. Mas você vai ter que ser gentil comigo, viu? –brincou Camus.

Milo levou a mão até a ereção de Camus e a acariciou, apertando um pouco, fazendo Camus gritar seu nome e arquear as costas.

Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar…

Camus colocou o indicador sobre os lábios de Milo, calando-o e fazendo Milo olhar para ele meio surpreso. Camus sorriu para ele e o abraçou.

Nós vamos conversar… - Camus empurrou Milo deitando-o e em seguida deitou por cima dele.-… Ou fazer amor?

Milo se virou ficando por cima de Camus agora. Ele separou as pernas de Camus com as mãos, ficando entre elas.

Nós vamos fazer amor, mas antes… eu faço questão de te deixar louquinho na cama.

Dizendo isso Milo levantou o queixo de Camus com uma mão, deixando espaço livre. Ele lambeu o pescoço branco beijando, sentindo o gosto da pele de seu amado, fazendo-o gemer um pouco e segurar seu cabelo com as mãos.

Você tem um gosto tão bom. –disse Milo beijando-lhe o ombro com carinho.

Camus sorriu, descendo as mãos pelas costas de Milo acariciando-o. Ele estava adorando aquele mistura de desejo e carinho que Milo o tratava.

Milo levou as mãos aos mamilos de Camus e apertou-os com os dedos, para em seguida lamber e beijar. Com isso Camus mordeu os lábios para evitar um gemido mais alto, fazendo Milo sorrir. Então ali era o ponto fraco de Camus? Ele resolveu brincar mais um pouquinho com Camus. Ele começou a morder a pele causando um pouco de dor, mas um prazer muito maior.

Milo… - Camus gemeu, imaginando como ficaria todo marcado no dia seguinte.

Não está agüentando, Camus?

Milo sentou sobre a barriga de Camus e acariciou seus lábios com os dedos, vendo este fechar os olhos e entre abrir os lábios pedindo para ser beijado. Então ele mordiscou os lábios de Camus com carinho para em seguida beijá-lo, enquanto passeava as mãos por todo o seu corpo.

Camus parou o beijo gemendo quando sentiu as mãos de Milo em seu pênis. Os toques eram rápidos e ávidos. Camus virou o rosto, vermelho, gemendo mais ainda sem entender as próprias palavras.

Milo… desse jeito eu não vou agüentar.

Quem disse que é pra agüentar? – perguntou Milo malicioso.- Mas primeiro você vai ter que me pedir.

Milo abaixou-se passado os lábios pela glande de Camus. Queria muito ouvir Camus implorando por prazer.

Não faz isso comigo, Milo. –pediu Camus choroso.

Milo fez Camus sentar na cama encostando-se a cabeceira. Ele ficou entre as pernas de seu amante e começou a acariciar-lhe as pernas.

Você não quer que eu faça?- perguntou Milo falando em seu ouvido.

Camus gemeu ao sentir o sopro quente em seu ouvido. Não era possível que Milo queria torturá-lo.- Foi o que pensou quando sentiu os beijos de Milo em seu pescoço.

Milo… eu… eu quero sim. Faz, por favor.

Aquilo era tudo que Milo precisava ouvir. Ele segurou o pênis de Camus com as mãos e colocou o máximo que conseguiu na boca, sugando com vontade disposto a fazer Camus gozar.

Camus agarrou a cabeceira da cama tentando se controlar e não chamar a atenção de todo o Santuário. Mas do jeito que Milo o sugava estava ficando difícil e ele acabou gozando na boca de Escorpião.

Milo engoliu todo o esperma de Camus e em seguida sentou na cama olhando para ele. Ele olhou para Camus e sorriu ao ver seu estado. Camus estava com o rosto vermelho e suado, com o cabelo grudado no rosto e a respiração ofegante.

Milo… eu…

Milo sorriu para Camus e levou a mão ao seu rosto tirando os fios de cabelo que estavam ali. Ele o abraçou fazendo Camus descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Eles ficaram assim até que Camus normalizou a respiração sentindo os carinhos de Milo em seu cabelo.

Está melhor?- perguntou Milo carinhosamente.

Sim. Vamos continuar?-disse no ouvido de Milo.

Milo se animou rapidamente com a "proposta" de Camus. Ele sorriu maliciosamente como resposta.

Camus empurrou Milo, fazendo-o deitar de costas na cama e em seguida deitou sobre ele o beijando com desejo. Lentamente ele começou a descer sobre o membro de Milo, sentindo uma terrível dor tomar conta de si. Ele fechou os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios, tentando suportar a dor, mas não conseguiu evitar as lagrimas em seus olhos.

Milo levou uma mão ao rosto de Camus, enxugando suas lagrimas com delicadeza. Ele sabia o quanto aquilo doía no começo. Mas sabia como faria a dor de Camus passar. Milo começou a acariciar o pênis de seu amante, vendo que ele gemia em resposta jogando a cabeça para trás.

Camus ainda sentia dor, mas ela não se comparava ao prazer que começou a sentir quando Milo começou a masturbá-lo, mesmo que lentamente. Apoiando as mãos no peito de Escorpião ele começou a descer e subir devagar sobre o grosso falo, que parecia que iria parti-lo no meio. Logo ele estava cavalgando rapidamente sobre Milo, perdendo completamente qualquer sentindo. A única coisa que sentia era um imenso prazer.

Milo gemia sem parar, nem acreditando que Camus era capaz de enlouquecê-lo a tal ponto de varrer completamente a sua consciência. Ele passou a mover os quadris acompanhando os movimentos de Camus intensificando o prazer de ambos.

De repente Milo virou na cama ficando por cima de Camus, que o olhou assustado, mas logo se acalmou ao ver que Milo sorria para ele.

Deixe tudo comigo, meu amor. Só aproveite. –disse no ouvido de Camus.

Camus não teve direito de resposta. Milo lhe deu uma única estocada entrando nele até o fim e parou de se mexer ficando dentro dele. Milo começou a beijar Camus lentamente, os dois ainda ofegantes, tentando se controlarem para aquela doce "brincadeira" não terminasse tão cedo.

Ainda com o rosto bem próximo ao de Camus, encarando-o, Milo recomeçou com as estocadas, só que agora entrando com mais força até o fim em Camus, tocando-o em um ponto que ele nem sabia que poderia ser tão bom.

Eu amo você… - disse Camus com os lábios bem próximos aos de Milo.

Ao ouvir aquilo Milo perdeu o pouco controle que ainda tinha. Ele beijou Camus com paixão voltando a estocá-lo rápido e masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo. Ele agarrou a coxa de Camus com a mão livre apertando-a com força, deixando a marca de sua mão ali.

Milo… eu, eu não… vou agüentar. –disse Camus agarrando o cabelo de Milo, desesperado, sentindo-se muito próximo ao orgasmo.

Então goza, Camus… Goza pra mim, querido…

E Camus gozou. Ele chegou ao clímax, jorrando seu sêmen na mão de Milo, que ao ver que Camus chegara ao orgasmo, também gozou em seu interior, desabando sobre ele em seguida sentindo-se completamente exausto.

Algum tempo se passou em que os dois ficaram se acariciando mutuamente, recuperando o fôlego aos poucos, e sentindo a consciência ir voltando, trazendo os dois de volta a uma realidade maravilhosa, onde os dois estavam juntos e abraçados na cama de Milo.

Tudo bem, Camus? –perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Camus respirou fundo e abriu os olhos encarando Milo, que o olhava preocupado. Ele sorriu quando Milo deitou ao seu lado e o puxou para deitar em seu peito o abraçando.  
Me desculpe, se te machuquei.

Não se preocupe. –Camus finalmente falou.- Você foi perfeito. Não poderia ter sido melhor.

Hahahaha… - Milo riu se gabando.- Acho que foi por causa da pratica.

Camus se remexeu sobre o peito de Milo, desconfortável, não conseguindo evitar o ciúme que sentiu ao imaginar que Milo era assim com todos. Ele queria Milo só para si, e isso só se confirmou com o que sentiu no momento. Mas ele sabia que Milo não ousaria trocá-lo por ninguém. E como se soubesse o que se passava em sua mente, Milo disse.

Mas… com você foi diferente. Foi especial. Porque eu te amo. Por isso eu fui carinhoso. Porque era você que eu estava possuindo. E você não tem idéia do quanto é especial para mim, Camus.

Camus ficou muito feliz com o que ouvira. Ele ficou acariciando o peito de Milo, sentindo-se cansado, até que Escorpião segurou sua mão.

O que foi? –perguntou Camus olhando para ele.- Minha mão está fria de novo?

Milo levou a mão de Camus até a boca e a beijou na palma.

Suas mãos são frias, mas são muito carinhosas comigo. Por isso eu as amo, assim como amo o dono delas.

Milo…

Camus beijou Milo. Quando ele parou fez menção de se levantar, mas Milo o segurou pelo braço, impedindo de se afastar.

Onde você pensa que vai?

Para a minha casa. Eu já dormi aqui ontem, não posso abandonar a casa de Aquário assim.

Milo o abraçou, fazendo-o deitar novamente em seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos enrolando-os nos dedos.

Por favor, durma aqui de novo. Se você faz tanta questão de cuidar da casa de Aquário, eu durmo lá da próxima vez. Agora por favor, não se separe de mim.

Como negar um pedido tão bem feito?! Camus concordou com a cabeça e se aconchegou no peito de Milo quase dormindo.

Camus… -chamou Milo.

O que foi, Milo? Não me diga que você quer fazer de novo? Eu estou muito cansado. –avisou encarando-o.

Não é isso… é que, eu queria que você dissesse de novo…

Dizer o que? –perguntou curioso.

O que você sente por mim… Eu queria ouvir de novo antes de dormir.

Camus riu.

Eu te amo, Milo. Tá bom? Agora vamos dormir que eu to morto.

Milo fez que sim com a cabeça e Camus deitou novamente, dormindo em seguida.

Eu também te amo, Camus. Sempre vou amar!

Nota: Finalmente! Finalmente terminei essa finc! Teve uma hora que eu quase desisti, mas no final gostei muito do resultado. Essa finc é meio que uma continuação da finc "A cidade sem ninguém".Antes eu não gostava muito de fazer fincs dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas agora estou cheia de idéias para Camus e Milo. Agora… na hora "H" acho que o Milo nem deve ligar para a temperatura das mãos do Camus ¬¬. Principalmente se as mãos estiverem "lá". Por favo, comente essa finc. É muito bom saber o que as pessoas estão achando das minhas finc .

E-mail: Naichan


End file.
